Weekend à la campagne
by HaruKuro
Summary: Mycroft invite nos deux compères à passer un week-end dans sa petite maison de campagne.


**Week-end à la campagne**

John regardait le paysage campagnard défiler derrière la fenêtre de la voiture en se sentant profondément mal à l'aise. Si des éclairs parsemaient l'habitacle du véhicule il aurait pu les voir sans problème tant la tension était palpable. La cause de cette ambiance presque insoutenable avait un nom et se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Et John était pressé d'arriver à destination pour pouvoir respirer un bon coup.

Il sursauta en entendant une sonnerie et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour agrandir ses yeux en voyant l'émetteur. Il pivota ses prunelles surprises vers son voisin mais ce dernier continua de bouder et de dégager une aura de contrariée très intense. Le médecin le fixa un moment avant de se concentrer sur son cellulaire et d'ouvrir le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il retint un soupir.

« Je t'en veux. »

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre et leva les yeux au plafond de la voiture.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, Sherlock. Mais c'est toi qui n'a pas pu refuser l'invitation de ton frère. Et puis le dernier « cadeau » de Moriarty nous oblige à passer quelques jours hors de notre appartement le temps de refaire à neuf le papier peint du salon... et que le parquet soit débarrassé de tous les morceaux de verre.

Le détective ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder l'extérieur avec des yeux noirs. John pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête, se disant que son ami boudait vraiment pour rien.

-Je ne suis pas l'unique responsable dans cette situation, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Certes j'ai dû tirer sur l'homme de main qui accompagnait Moriarty mais je ne savais pas que qu'il tenait une mitraillette à ce moment là ! Et puis il t'avait pris en otage !

Il reçut un sms neuf secondes plus tard.

« J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul. »

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu pourrais me parler au lieu de m'envoyer un texto ! Merde Sherlock je suis à vingt centimètres de toi ! Et vu comment ton visage passait au rouge parce que l'autre malade te tenait par la gorge avec son avant-bras qui faisait la taille de ma cuisse, non, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu t'en sortir tout seul. Mais bon, si môsieur n'est pas capable d'accepter le fait qu'il aurait pu mourir sans mon intervention, tu n'as qu'à retourner à Londres pour te jeter dans les bras de Moriarty !

Il rangea fébrilement son portable dans la poche de son jeans et se moqua des sonneries qui retentirent la minute suivante. Il garda son regard agacé sur les nuages gris et les champs verdoyants, une fine pluie s'écrasant sur les vitres de la voiture. La musique entêtante continua de résonner dans le silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que John ressorte rageusement son appareil pour l'éteindre et le remettre en place.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Mycroft les attendait sur les marches du perron, son parapluie toujours à la main et cette fois au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait toujours ce sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Ce fut avec qu'il salua John dès que ce dernier sortit de la voiture. Cependant le médecin ne le vit même pas, se dirigea vers le coffre, sortit sa valise et s'avança à grands pas vers le « gouvernement britannique » en ignorant royalement Sherlock. Cela interloqua Mycroft, évidemment.

-Ah. Je devine une dispute.

-Comme toujours, pas besoin d'explications avec vous, grommela John d'un ton maussade. Vous pourriez m'indiquer ma chambre s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. La route n'a pas été trop désagréable ?

-Nous nous passons volontiers de tes sarcasmes, Mycroft, lança Sherlock en les rejoignant. On utilisera la chambre habituelle.

-_Tu_ utiliseras la chambre habituelle, corrigea John en s'avançant dans le hall.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils, intéressé par la tournure des événements. Alors le « chien chien » de son frère se rebellait. Et, à en juger l'expression faciale de Sherlock, ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Voire pas du tout.

Mycroft fut d'autant plus surpris de voir une sorte de... tristesse dans les traits de son cadet. Il plia son parapluie et le tendit au majordome qui le porta ailleurs pour le faire sécher.

Le plus âgé des Holmes remarqua alors le regard appuyé de John sur lui.

-Ma chambre, répéta le blond poliment.

-Oh ! excusez-moi. Vous montez l'escalier, prenez le couloir de gauche et c'est la cinquième porte sur votre droite.

Le tout ponctué de son éternel sourire mielleux. John le remercia dans un souffle et entreprit de monter l'escalier pour disparaître au tournant du couloir que lui avait indiqué Mycroft. Celui-ci pivota vers son frère, son sourire s'étant volatilisé pour laisser place à un air plus grave.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait pour le mettre dans cet état, Sherlock ?

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de John ?

-Depuis que _toi_, tu t'en préoccupes, dit l'aîné en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-Je n'ai nullement envie d'avoir une ambiance glaciale chez moi, Sherlock. Je ne serai certes pas là ce week-end – tu sais, des affaires à régler – mais j'aimerai que vos petites querelles d'amoureux restent en dehors de ces murs. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'étaler aux yeux du monde.

-Je me passe aussi de tes remarques inutiles, gronda le cadet en s'avançant vers les marches.

-Sherlock !

Le ton fut impérieux et cela ne fit que stopper le frère.

-Je sais ce qui te tracasse, tout comme je sais la cause de cette dispute. Il me semble logique que John sache pourquoi tu lui en veux. Même si ce n'est pas la cause première.

Les épaules se tendirent.

-Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas du tout que j'épie vos conversations mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour votre sécurité, déclara tranquillement Mycroft en se dirigeant vers le salon. Lorsque Moriarty sera sous les verrous et que je te saurai hors de danger, j'arrêterai de mettre vos véhicules sur écoute.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas y avoir mis notre appartement aussi.

-Je ne suis pas assez fou pour cela, Sherlock.

Sherlock suivit son frère des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui. Il reprit sa route pour sa chambre et passa devant celle de John en lui lançant un regard qui, pour ceux qui le connaissaient _très_ bien, était empli de douleur.

Il n'y avait que Mycroft, madame Hudson et John pour réussir à lire les émotions de Sherlock dans ses prunelles d'acier.

Le détective continua sa marche et s'enferma dans la chambre que son frère lui gardait. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dedans. Pourtant tous les meubles étaient à leur place et la propreté régnait en maître. Il ôta son manteau et son écharpe, les posa sur le dossier du fauteuil et pivota ses iris métalliques sur la droite. Sur le mur qui séparait la pièce avec la chambre de John.

Il sentit un poids dans son estomac et reprit ses vêtements qu'il venait tout juste d'ôter pour faire un tour dehors. Il ne se préoccupait ni du fait que l'obscurité envahissait peu à peu l'endroit, ni du froid qui lui se faisait bien ressentir. Et John, de sa fenêtre, le suivit du regard en tenant le rideau d'une main.

**oOo**

La première nuit leur fut désastreuse. Sherlock ne rentra de sa promenade qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures après avoir reçu quatre menaces de la part de son frère et fila directement dans sa chambre. John avait grignoté et était monté se coucher en prétextant être fatigué. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, finalement. Mais le médecin supportait Mycroft sur de courts moments.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à somnoler un violent crissement de violon torturé résonna et le fit sursauter. Il crut devenir fou et s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller, se bouchant les oreilles comme il le put en attendant que son tendre et cher voisin termine de se défouler sur le pauvre instrument.

Quand ce fut enfin fini il était six heures du matin. Et John n'avait dormi, en tout et pour tout, que deux heures et demi.

Il resta au lit en ruminant de sombres pensées jusqu'à neuf heures, puis il s'extirpa, alla prendre une douche qui le rafraichit un peu avant de descendre à la salle à manger où l'attendait Mycroft. Il buvait du thé noir en lisant le journal. Il adressa un sourire un peu plus respectueux au blond et fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine dévastée de son invité.

-Je vous conseille de vous reposer aujourd'hui, lança-t-il en guise de bonjour. Vous avez une mine horrible.

-Je sais, marmonna d'une voix enrouée John en s'asseyant (ou plutôt en se laissant tomber sur la chaise).

-Je vais vous abandonner. Excusez mon impolitesse mais j'ai des affaires à régler à Londres et ne puis rester plus longuement.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

-N'en veuillez pas trop à Sherlock. Vous êtes la seule personne qui compte pour lui.

John ne dit rien. Il se servit tandis que Mycroft quittait la pièce et mangea peu, ses pensées se centrant sans cesse sur un certain brun qui l'avait empêché de dormir.

Il passa la journée dehors, malgré la bruine qui tombait régulièrement et le temps maussade. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son blouson le blond pensa la majorité de sa marche au comportement puéril et grotesque de Sherlock. En même temps Sherlock avait toujours agi ainsi. Comme un gamin capricieux dont le moindre souci le vexait profondément.

Cependant le « j'aurais pu me débrouiller seul » restait en travers de sa gorge. Évidemment que non, il n'aurait pas pu se débrouiller sans lui. John avait vraiment craint pour la vie de son ami lorsqu'il l'avait vu pris en otage par l'homme de main de Moriarty. Ç'avait été un moment très difficile pour lui. Mon Dieu rien qu'au souvenir il se sentait mal. Un tremblement l'agita et il leva la tête en soupirant. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, qui sait ce qui aurait pu advenir de Sherlock... !

Il rentra en fin d'après-midi pour le thé, grignota quelques biscuits en lisant un recueil de poésie et demanda au majordome répondant au nom de Henry si Sherlock était descendu ou non.

-Je crois bien qu'il n'est pas sorti de la journée monsieur. Voulez-vous que je le fasse venir ?

-Non, non, Henry, merci.

Il se passa un doigt sur son menton et regarda le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée un long moment, délaissant les vers du dix-huitième siècle pour observer les flammes léchant le bois.

Le dîner se passa sans Sherlock. John, plus déprimé que jamais, monta se coucher en ne prenant même pas de dessert et s'écroula sur son lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. C'était pire que tout ! Lui qui songeait à se reposer la tête pendant ce petit week-end, c'était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'allongea sous la couette en retirant ses vêtements et fixa le plafond en sentant son cœur malmené de part en part chaque fois qu'il entendait du mouvement dans la chambre d'à côté.

Au bout de dix minutes, n'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond, ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son pantalon et se rua hors de sa chambre pour aller taper trois coups brefs à celle de son voisin.

Sherlock l'ouvrit cinq secondes plus tard et n'eut pas le temps de bien voir qui était son visiteur car le blond se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

La surprise passée et la langue de John dans sa cavité buccale, le brun l'entoura de ses bras et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied en se moquant du tapage qu'il créa sous le choc. Ils restèrent un long moment debout, l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser comme si cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ce qui était le cas pour Sherlock. Chaque journée passée sans John lui semblait une éternité, et ce bien avant que leur relation ne se soit plus approfondie.

John mit fin à leurs retrouvailles après un dernier baiser et posa son front contre celui du détective, leurs nez se frôlant au moindre mouvement.

-Je n'attends pas d'excuse de ta part, dit dans un souffle le médecin en regardant malgré la pénombre ambiante les yeux de Sherlock.

-John...

-Non. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste... un malheureux concours de circonstances.

-J'ai tout de même une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, John. J'ai eu peur.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent doucement puis le brun le tira jusqu'à son lit en lui tenant les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si cet idiot qui m'a pris en otage t'aurait tiré dessus ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'avait blessé ? S'il t'avait –

-Je suis vivant Sherlock, soupira John, allongé sous son amant, les baisers parcourant son cou lui donnant le tournis. Je suis un soldat, je sais tirer, je sais me protéger.

-Je t'en veux, John.

L'autre redressa la tête et rencontra l'expression tourmentée de Sherlock.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es ma faiblesse.

John sourit doucement et caressa le visage face au sien avant de lui donner un baiser.

-Je suis aussi ta force, Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'acquiescer et d'embrasser doucement son médecin.

Puis, lentement, sournoisement, il rattrapa son sadisme et parsema de baisers le cou, les épaules, le torse et le bas-ventre de son tendre et cher. Les gémissements de John résonnaient dans la pièce, ses mains s'accrochaient aux boucles brunes et lentement, lentement, John commença à sombrer.

Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui et découvrit le blond complètement endormi, sa courte nuit l'achevant alors qu'ils se retrouvaient. Le détective le dévisagea pendant de longues minutes avant de se relever, de se déshabiller et de se coucher sous la couette avec son John, passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.


End file.
